


in these little moments, lay your cards out (i am waiting)

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, ava is a horny babe, sin - Freeform, with a side of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: Hot water falls over her, running down her skin in rivulets. Behind her closed eyelids, Ava fantasizes it is Sara’s mouth that is setting her skin on fire, leaving hickeys on her collarbone, her tongue trailing down her stomach.In the back of her mind, she wishes real Sara was there to finish her off.





	in these little moments, lay your cards out (i am waiting)

Hot water falls over her, running down her skin in rivulets. Behind her closed eyelids, Ava fantasizes it is Sara’s mouth that is setting her skin on fire, leaving hickeys on her collarbone, her tongue trailing down her stomach. Ava’s head is thrown back, her mouth slightly open.

Between her legs, her own hand is met with a copious amount of arousal, yet Ava is not surprised—this has always been the case when Sara’s haunting her fantasies, or when she’s in the flesh there between her legs—

She imagines Sara on her knees, leaving gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs, before she reaches her throbbing center. Sara’s parting her folds with her fingers and soon her skilled tongue enters her, exploring parts she already knows very well.

Ava is two fingers in, knuckle deep. The feeling being too intoxicating, she tries to reach deeper, pump in and out faster. She tries to suppress her moans, lest anyone on the ship hears her. The part of her brain that is numb with pleasure convinces her that it is way too early for anyone to be up yet, though.

Her hips feel weak, ready to buckle at any second. Her free hand passes through wet hair before it comes to settle on the shower lever for support.

In her head, Sara’s tongue has come to play with her clit, gently caressing it. Ava arches her back, feeling so close to orgasming. In the back of her mind, she wishes real Sara was there to finish her off.

She feels her inner walls clench around her fingers, the image of Sara sucking her clit on her mind as Ava presses tighter circles on it.

She comes with Sara’s name on her lips as she rides the waves of pleasure. Her eyes are still closed when her head falls forward as she tries to catch her breath.

Her breath hitches in her throat, her gaze is elevated on the shower door; the white haze of steam is tampering with the view of the rest of the bathroom, but she can make out a human silhouette.

Hesitantly, she slides the shower door just enough for her to see Sara, in nothing but a long, white t-shirt, standing feet from her, arms folded before her chest.

‘S-Sara?’ she asks, as if to make sure it was indeed her.

Sara only waves at her awkwardly. Her mouth is slightly open. Ava bites her bottom lip; she must’ve listened.

She opens the door a bit further.

‘How long have you been here?’ Ava asks to calculate the “damage.”

‘Just came,’ Sara replies. ‘Sounded like you did, too,’ she continues, a smirk spreading on her face. Ava doesn’t reply to that, she just smiles shyly. ‘Was I good?’ she asks, pointing to her.

‘Perfect. You are, every time,’ Ava breaths. ‘ _Nothing_ compares to real you, though.’

Hungry eyes examine Ava, her body and face framed by excessive amounts of steam, further elevating the stimulating image before her. Sara opens her mouth, tries to form a thought, but fails when Ava is looking like _that_.

‘You still haven’t invited me in. Rude,’ she says playfully, to hide the fact that she herself is aroused. If hearing Ava fuck herself to the thought of her wasn’t stimulating enough, which it indeed was, seeing Ava naked, ready for her, a discrete blush all over her upper body, was enough to have her feel herself get wetter down there.

Sara follows Ava’s gaze as she examines Sara’s body from head to toe. A smirk forms on her face before she nods her to come in. Sara’s fingers fumble for the hem of her t-shirt and, upon, finding it, take it off and let it fall on the floor.

A hand is offered to her and helps her into the shower. Sara closes the shower door behind her and leans against it, a smirk on her face. Ava licks her lips hungrily as she drags her closer. Sara’s hands settle on the taller woman’s shoulders, and she leans up to leave a quick kiss on her lips.

Ava rests her forehead against Sara’s, who’s kneading the muscles on Ava’s back.

Ava bites her lips as one of her hands come to put a wet strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. Her arms reach behind Sara’s back and start to draw intricate patterns on her skin.

A mischievous smile is all she sees before soft lips are pressed against her own, arms wrapping around her waist, pressing their bodies flush together.

The way Ava’s teeth dig into her bottom lip makes Sara gently open her mouth. Ava grasps the opportunity to slip her tongue in Sara’s mouth.

Fuck, she’d be lying if she said that seeing Ava so turned on so early in the morning wasn’t doing things to her.

Freckled arms are thrown around Ava’s neck, fingers disappearing into Ava’s wet hair. She gives Ava’s head the slightest push forward to bring her impossibly closer—to get as much of Ava as possible.

Next time their eyes meet, she bites her lip; Ava is almost fucking her with her eyes, which flick between Sara’s lips and eyes. Sara’s too engrossed in watching Ava’s eyes and how they only grow hungrier by the second.

‘Here I was, thinking you’d only invited me in to soap your back,’ Sara tries to feign innocence, pursuing her lips challengingly. Her eyes travel southward—

Ava spins her around with more grace than a professional figure skater and gently presses her against the wall, pinning her hands over her head.

‘You and I both know this is not true,’ Ava husks, her breath hot on Sara’s ear.

A grin is plastered on her face; she sure as hell is satisfied by where this is going.

Ava is peppering Sara’s cheek with kisses, her free hand caressing the length of her torso. Fingertips tiptoe on her skin setting it on fire, traveling further southward with each pass. Sara bucks her hips as she feels Ava’s fingers ghost over her folds.

One of Sara’s hands escapes from Ava’s grip and comes to get tangled in Ava’s hair. The taller woman stops her ministrations to softly slap Sara’s hand away. Their fingers intertwin as Ava takes the rogue hand to join the one still pinned against the wall.

‘Keep it there,’ Ava commands.

Sara wants to retort, rebel even, but desire is keeping her from it. With more eagerness than she wants to show, she shakes her head in understanding.

‘Good,’ Ava says, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Internally, Sara congratulates herself for picking that option, for Ava’s hands are back to work; one of them is trailing her wet skin, the other occupied with one of her breasts.

Sara’s abdomen muscles jump under Ava’s touch, her body aching for more contact.

‘Ava, uh,’ Sara tries, but is not very successful in communicating her needs, her palms pressing against the cool wall tiles.

‘Tell me what you need, babe,’ Ava purrs into her ear.

Sara wonders how she manages to speak after Ava has literally leaned over to bite her earlobe. ‘I need you to fuck me like you did yourself earlier.’

A moan of approval comes from Ava at the reply. She leans in to capture Sara’s lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss is sloppy—Ava tries sneaking her tongue in Sara’s mouth, her fingers kneading her breast in so heavenly a way Sara’s mouth falls open, her eyes closed.

‘You know,’ Ava breaths, her voice coming too husky, ‘I’ve done this before—rub one out thinking of you.’

As if everything else wasn’t arousing enough, Sara feels a flood of arousal pool between her legs. She can barely form logical thoughts at this point.

Ava loves seeing her like this—her otherwise composed person being left at the threshold every time they are together. Seeing the captain, whom she thought too stubborn not to get anything she wants when she wants it, so eager to do as she says, surrendering to her touch.

‘Show me what you do.’ Sara’s voice is laced with desire. ‘When you—touch yourself. Tell me.’

Ava bites down on her shoulder and her mouth sets out on a mission to climb the slope leading to her neck and leave open-mouthed kisses all along the way.

Instinctively, Sara tilts her head to give her more space to work with, for her kisses to last a bit longer.

Her hands are on their own personal quest: they caress every inch of her skin, managing to leave goosebumps in their pass. Sara feels like her body might be on fire, and the hot water running on her is definitely not the cause.

But, she still does not touch her—

Two fingers explore her entrance; they pass through her folds, toying with the arousal they find there.

‘Sometimes, when I’m at work, I fantasize that you’re in my office, kneeling under my desk, taking me right then, while I still try to work—’

Ava’s voice is too sensual, matching what is coming out of her mouth and is going straight into Sara’s ears. Sara thinks she might instantly come at the combination.

‘I’m usually just as wet as you are now,’ she continues in that low voice that is driving Sara crazy. Her fingers swirl around but don’t enter her further for the time being.

‘Ava, please.’ It comes out as needy as Ava prefers. The taller woman leaves a tender kiss on the back of Sara’s head.

‘You enter me with so much ease I blush with embarrassment,’ Ava continues. Her two own fingers enter Sara, who gasps _so loud_. ‘You usually try to set a certain rhythm, but you always— _always_ end up fucking me so hard I can barely breathe.’

Sara’s breath is coming out ragged, Ava having established an unhurried pace.

‘Fuck,’ Sara moans. She opens her legs a bit further, giving Ava access to more of her.  

Ava adds another finger and plunges deeper, hitting that spot inside Sara she learned the previous night makes the captain melt.

Quiet, breathy moans escape her mouth with every thrust.

In search of support, Sara’s head touches the wall. Her hips are rocking so hard around Ava’s hand, yearning for that something that will send her over the edge.

‘What-happens next?’ Sara struggles to ask, her eyes still shut closed.

‘Then I come moaning your name. I come so hard everything blacks out for a second.’

Over the past few days, Sara had seen Ava orgasm quite a few times, but the mental image of Ava masturbating is turning Sara on beyond belief; she truly wants to back her against the wall and fuck her until she can’t remember her own name.

But first, she really _needs_ to come, or she might go crazy.

‘Fuck, Aves.’

One of her hands reaches behind her and finds its way to the curve of Ava’s shoulder. Her grip is a bit too tight; so tight, she’s sure that pink lines follow her nails as they slide across the slick skin.

She arches her back, pressing her body against Ava’s. The only thing between the two is Ava’s free hand, which has minutes ago abandoned Sara’s breasts. Behind her, Ava is moving her body— _moving her own hips_. It seems Sara is not the only one getting _so frustrated_ by Ava’s fantasies.

‘Come here,’ Sara pleads. When Ava leans in, Sara gives her a knowing look through her lashes. Ava’s smirk is all she sees before she presses her lips against hers in a deep kiss.

The kiss is hungrier than before, moans being swallowed as the two women are seeking their own and the other’s release.

The heel of Ava’s palm determinedly presses against Sara’s clit, the touch too delicate, Sara can’t help but moan into the kiss.

Seconds after they break the kiss, Sara comes with a strangled shout, Ava’s name coming out of her mouth multiple times, sometimes followed by a breathy ‘fuck.’ All sound fades out, stars making their appearance behind her eyelids.

She hears a loud cry—her name—and moments later she feels arms wrap around her waist.

A hand palms her cheek and Sara becomes aware of her surroundings; she opens her eyes lazily – like she had all day to spare in there with her. With Ava’s help, she turns around, facing Ava for the first time in a while. She finds Ava’s gaze and keeps it.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Ava whispers, as she pushes away a strand of hair that’s stuck on Sara’s face. Sara’s reply comes in the form of a smile.

A shy smile is pressed into the skin of the agent’s shoulder, as her head falls into the crook of Ava’s neck. There, she struggles to regain her breath, still too short of breath to get a word out.

Wet fingers trace patterns across her back, the sound of their ragged breaths coloring the continuous thundering roar of the shower. She seriously contemplates staying there, like that for eternity.

She reaches for the lever and turns the water off.

Sara hopes that the water has covered their moans and pants—they’re still on the Waverider, after all, and probably, anyone outside the bathroom could have heard them. And she’s definitely not ready to put up with all the teasing the rest of the team could give her.

She has to force herself to break the embrace when a series of persistent knocks on the door pop their bubble of bliss and pleasure.

‘Come on,’ a rough, disturbed voice is heard. ‘I need to pee.’

Ava opens her mouth in stun; her breath is now back to normal, yet she can’t seem to find what to say. Internally, she thanks herself for being thoughtful enough to lock the door behind her. And, the person that sounds like Mick for not kicking the door down when they’ve clearly been in the bathroom for quite some time.

‘Let’s continue somewhere else, shall we?’ Sara proposes, her fingertips stroking Ava’s arm.

Ava nods, a soft smile being sent her way. ‘Your room?’

‘Yeah,’ Sara replies with a grin.

As Sara is looking for a spare towel, Ava takes a quick look at her reflection in the mirror. With a frown, she tries to fix her wet hair, running her fingers through it.

‘Come on,’ Sara says softly, handing her a towel. ‘You look great.’

Ava’s lips curl into a small smirk as she takes the towel and wraps it around her body.

‘So, who goes first? You go? I—I go?’ Ava stammers. For all her confidence when they’re alone, Ava seems not to be able to muster the same confidence when the rest of the team— _Sara’s family_ —is involved.

Waiting for Sara to get something on her, Ava props herself against the sink. There is something about Ava standing there, hair damp, lips still swollen from kissing—

Sara walks closer to her and Ava drags her closer by the belt of the bathrobe and in for a peck on her lips.

‘Go, tiger,’ Sara jokes, her eyes narrowing.

Ava’s deep exhale is all she hears, after the agent has turned on her heels and is headed to the bathroom door. Voices, which the door was previously muffling and reducing into mumblings, are now heard clearly when Ava opens the door.

All talking stops at once, except for Mick’s grunted ‘Finally,’ as he pushes Ava to the side, so he can get in.

‘Mr. Palmer. Mr. Heywood,’ she hears Ava greet others, after clearing her throat; she can imagine the looks on the boys’ faces upon seeing Ava come out of the ship’s bathroom.

Mick gives Sara a brief confused look when he sees her. Then, with a shrug, he puts on his glasses and opens the book in his hand. ‘Morning business?’ he says, pretending to be searching a page on the book. Sara pursues her lips and nods. ‘Hmm.’

Sara considers this her cue; it’s her turn to take a deep breath and make her exit.

A perplexed look is still plastered on Ray and Nate’s faces as Sara makes to pass through them.

‘Sara,’ Ray greets, but it comes out more like a question. It only takes seconds for Nate to put two and two together and he points at her and at the direction Ava went in realization.

‘Not—a word,’ Sara threatens, slightly punching him in the arm.

A grin is reigning her face as she’s heading back to her quarters. She should probably get used to the team’s teasing, she thinks and tugs at the lapel of her robe, ‘cause there’s no way she and Ava are stopping—what they’re doing.

She smacks her lips together, before knocking on the door of her room.


End file.
